everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Camille Maiden
Camille is one of the daughters of Maid Maleen. She has an identical twin sister called Cami. Even they get confused of who they are. They are always on the same level, and they don't like it when they are tied in a game. The only game they love to be tied on is a three-legged race. Camille's friends can tell which is who but Cami's friends can't. So they always have to wear one thing slightly diffrent. Bio *Parent's story: I'm the eldest daughter of Maid Maleen *Age: I'm seventeen like my sister *Alignment: I'm a Royal *Roomate: I'm roomates with my sister and with Katie *Secret Heart's desires: eh. *My 'magic' touch: My sister and I can confuse other people as we do to ourselves *Storybook Romance Status: NO. *Oh 'curses!' moment: I'm sometimes confused about if I'm Camille or Cami, I should be able to tell the diffrence. *Favorite subject: I like all subjects. *Least favorite subject: I have no least favorite subject/ *Best friends forever after: I'm best friends with my sister and Katie and everyone else! Fairytale: Maid Maleen story can be found here How does the twins come into it? After the prince found out that Maleen was his true bride, they lived in the castle for months until they discovered Maleen was pregnant. They were happy when they found out that they had twins in the hospital, Camille was born at 5:30 and Cami was born 7 minutes later. Appearance Camille and Cami look exactly alike. Camille has golden hair with bangs parted upwards and she has blue eyes. Camille wears a white dress with a pink flowery top part. She has the same color wrist bands. She wears purple slippers. Relationships family Camille and Cami's mom is maid Maleen. When they were a lot younger, Maid Maleen used to play with the girls as a Maid while the girls are princesses. She still has fun with the girls when she has time, being the queen and all, she has duties, but she still tries to attend her daughters events. Like riding a bike, their graduation, and their play. The girls' dad has LOTS of duties in the castle, so he has no time to be with his daughters, but the girls try to change that and try to make more time to spend with their father. friends She is friends with her sister, of course. But she has other friends too, like Kathleen D., Dalia Facillier, and Annie Snake. She also has other friends. The boys thinks she and her sister are really hot. So they make friends with the boys of Ever after high. She basically makes friends with everyone. Outfits Camille has can design anything. So Camille and Cami don't have to spend money all the time. Spring Camille designed a green dress decorated with roses and petunias. When she was designing this, she thought of putting their hair into pigtails. Cami suggested to make the slippers the same pattern as the dress. Camille liked that idea but she thought something was missing, she added a bit of shimmer to the dress, and Camille continued designing spring outfits. She called that fashion line Spring Beauty Summer When it turned summer, Camille said it was getting hot, and the idea sprung to her head: she would make a summer outfit. She designed an orange dress decorated by a yellow belt with sun. She made the train of the dress short and ruffly. She decided to put their hair into braids with blue bows. They wear purple bracelets and purple sneakers. She loved this design and did more summer outfits. She called this fashion line Summer belongs to you. ''After the line Phineas and Ferb made. Autumn Camille's favorite season is Autumn, so she decided to design a dress for the season. Camille made a red-orange dress decorated by Autumn leaves. She put a sash on making it look like Autumn leaves. They wear baby pink fingerless gloves. They put their hair in a French braid bun. They also wear diamond-encrusted boots. She continued this line and called it ''Legends of Autumn. Winter Camille made a baby blue long-sleeved shirt decorated by snowflakes. She made the same pattern for her hat and her boots. She wears a black and blue ruffled skirt. Her gloved are blue icicles. She loved her design and continued it, she called it A Christmas shimmer News Camille and Cami joined the EAH TV crew. Headmaster Grimm assigned them to news, they called it The Ever After Twin News. Camille made a blue-purple dress with a train that's ruffled. She made a purple belt decorated by a bright yellow star. They also wear diamond boots. pajamas They we're a long and purple nightgown. They we're their hair in a ponytail to keep their hair out of their face. Cami wanted to wear something pink but Camille refused to let her. Cami likes pink and Camille likes purple. Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Maid Maleen Category:Characters